Various industries rely on computer-based modeling applications to perform tasks related to research, development, economics, etc. Such applications often include features for data interpretation, model generation, model refinement and model-based simulation. For reservoir modeling in the oil and gas industries, a seismic to simulation application may provide interactive tools that allow a user to load and interpret seismic data, for example, to identify geologic features such as facies, geobodies, etc. Such interactive tools often render information to a display to allow a user to visually inspect and interpret the data. Depending on experience and level of expertise, visual inspection and interpretation can be time consuming. For example, where an application performs ant tracking as a tool to visually enhance features in seismic data, a user may iteratively adjust one or more ant tracking parameters in an effort to optimize the enhancement algorithm and ultimately facilitate interpretation. In turn, interpretation can be used for model generation, model refinement and model-based simulation. Accordingly, a faulty or suboptimal interpretation can confound subsequent workflow efforts. According to an embodiment, various technologies and techniques provide for analysis of data, which may be actual data, processed data, simulation data, etc. Such technologies and techniques may increase accuracy of visual-based data interpretation and expedite workflows.